Razing Force
Razing Force is an upcoming futuristic top-down run n' gun video game to be developed and released by Psonic in 2017 as an inspiration and tribute to the 30th anniversary of Contra series by Konami. Also, it would be used with Game Maker engine. Gameplay Each player controls 3 different super-soldiers of the Star Eagle Corps: Doug (Metal Commando), William (Duck Bill) and Jacob (Steel Commander Jacob), who are ready to drop off in the open field by a futuristic helicopter with their allies and must battle their way out through the massive military resistance against K.O.B.R.A, a conglomerate terrorist and fascist organization. Each playable commando is equipped with a futuristic assault rifle (switched to armor-piercing pistol if out of rate) and melee weapon (which inspires the light saber from Star Wars) as well as a limited supply of grenades, machine guns, shotguns, laser guns, laser rifles, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, sniper rifles, fire rifles and flamethrowers. Also, the player can switch between 4 different weapons of each type due to its game system features. Instead of shooting with his gun in any direction, his grenades can be respectively thrown the same thing to clear obstacles as well as the several group of enemies, including his explosive weapons. Along the way, each one of them can attempt to re-capture hostages as they are transported by the enemies or stay apprehended. At the end of each level, the screen only sets in the boss area and the player must defeat the end boss with the support of enemies streaming around from a gate, fortress, bunker, door, hole or any corner of the stage. But in some levels, you can fight another boss until the one is last. Stages *Stage 1: Open Field *Stage 2: Forest *Stage 3: Command Center *Stage 4: Boot Zone *Stage 5: Military Tower *Stage 6: Alpine 999 *Stage 7: Mining Area *Stage 8: Tunnel Network *Stage 9: Energy Facility *Stage 10: War Factory *Stage 11: Laboratory *Stage 12: Underground Base Bosses *Stage 1: T-Tank *Stage 2: Chinook Transport Copter + Entrance Defense System *Stage 3: Homicide System A *Stage 4: Attack Copter + Enemy Compound *Stage 5: Homicide System B *Stage 6: Military Flying Object + Grand Artillery + Assault Base *Stage 7: Armored Battle Spider *Stage 8: Barth + Combat Walker *Stage 9: Terror Viper *Stage 10: Genocide Tank + Twin Combat Guard *Stage 11: Warmech + Security Combat Base *Stage 12: Alien Artifact Defense System + Sath Story The story takes place in the future of the year 21XX, where there is a futuristic Star Eagle Corps military headquarters preparing for more military tactics against terrorism. But later on, several members of S.E.S encounter the sudden terrorist assault without any warning in some locations of their base. After that, as their payback for that result of an attack, they must be prepared to dispatch the counter-terrorism plan for determining if the enemy territory is located, particularly in Route XXX. Then send Metal Commando as their hope of helping humanity for survival and immediately take them down as their terrorist threat to achieve territorial restoration before the territory is being hopelessly oppressed, especially the enemy headquarters. For the suggestion of the main antagonist at the other hand, the enemy faction is now identified as K.O.B.R.A, which is responsible for searching a leftover alien artifact came out from the galaxy to give their advantage with futuristic weaponry, setting surprising military assaults from letting their foes enter their territory and helping themselves to have ultimate work. Category:Games Category:Main entries